Spin Baby Spin
by Lornett
Summary: Voilà six mois de ça, l'État avait décidé de remettre la Cité aux mains des Militaires et Elizabeth avait été transférée à l'Ambassade pour des traités de paix. John rentre alors à la maison pour Noël.


J'ai commencé cette fanfic il y a plus de six mois de ça, et je ne me suis jamais remise. Elle n'est pas très longue, je vais bientôt la terminer.

**Partie 1**

_21 Décembre_

Elizabeth faisait la lessive. Elle sépara les couleurs, mit du javellisant dans la machine à laver, ainsi que les vêtements et tourna le bouton pour la mettre en marche. Pendant que l'eau remplissait la cuve, elle finit de sortir les serviettes du sèche-linge et les plia au fur et à mesure.

Elle entendit John rentrer avec les provisions pour préparer le repas du soir. Elle sourit, à l'idée d'avoir un homme aussi galant et serviable. Oui, John était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir et pour lui montrer oh combien il l'aimait. Il avait acheté une maison, sur le bord de l'eau, avec un grand jardin et beaucoup d'espace pour Sedge. Elle commençait à fredonner et n'entendit pas John s'approcher d'elle et l'enlacer dans ses bras musclés.

-Mmmmm!

Elle était si bien dans ses bras accueillant. Elle se retourna alors pour se blottir contre lui.

-Tu es si belle!

Elizabeth lui répondit par un baiser. John lui renvoya son baiser, en introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de sa dulcinée. Après quelques longues secondes, il détacha sa bouche de ses lèvres et il lui confessa.

-Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé tout le long que je faisais les courses?

-Non, mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir!, lui dit-elle, avec un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

-Eh bien, y a pas vraiment de mots pour le décrire, alors, je vais te montrer!

Il la prit par la taille, et la déposa sur la machine à laver. Elle écarta ses jambes, pour qu'il puisse être plus près d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Elizabeth et lui caressa le dos. Elle caressait la nuque de son amant, et en profita pour le décoiffer un peu.

Il l'embrassa alors dans le cou, et sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Il lui enleva son chandail en col en V, lentement, très lentement, en fixant son regard dans celui de la belle brunette et le laissa tomber par terre.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle qu'au premier jour!

-Mais c'est grâce à toi que je garde la forme, Don Juan!

Ils échangèrent un long sourire amoureux, et il l'embrassa à nouveau, langoureusement. Elle passa à son tour ses mains sous le t-shirt du Don Juan et caressa son torse du bout des doigts. Le torse sur lequel elle s'était endormit tant de fois depuis des mois. Elle le redécouvrait à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient leur passion et John avait encore ces même frissons à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait.

Le désir les gagna assez rapidement et John retira son chandail, qui alla rejoindre celui de sa Juliette sur le carrelage. Il la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la belle et prit une profonde inspiration. Les subtiles effluves corporel de Lizzie emplirent les poumons de John, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son désir pour elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'attirer d'avantage à elle et il caressa ses cheveux. S'ensuit une multitude de baisers, tous aussi différent les uns des autres. Doux, lent, rapide, humide, chaud, langoureux, profond, taquin. Le désir montait de plus en plus, ils avaient chaud. Il entreprit alors de détacher l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge beige, ce qu'il fit avec aisance, et embrassa ses épaules. Il tira sur les bretelles, lentement, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Tout en tirant sur les bretelles, il couvrit ses bras de baisers. Lorsque les bretelles arrivèrent enfin à ses coudes, il laissa tomber le léger vêtement à ses pieds. Il caressa sa poitrine, avec ses grandes mains. De légères caresses, du bout des doigts. Il déposa des baisers humide sur les mamelons qui, en soufflant dessus, durcirent. Il les caressa donc, avec son pouce, et Elizabeth gémit. D'instinct, elle prit la tête de John dans ses mains, et l'embrassa farouchement. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle lorsqu'elle eut finit de masser sa langue contre la sienne. Elle détacha la ceinture de son beau brun, puis, détacha le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclair. À l'aide de ses pieds, elle tira sur le pantalon qui tomba à ses chevilles. John la regarda avec un air amusé. Il aurait presque crut qu'elle était dans un état sauvage.

La machine à laver était maintenant bien remplie, et elle se mit en mode "spin". Elle vibrait sous le poids d'Elizabeth. Elle trouvait cela encore plus excitant. Elle emprisonna alors John avec ses jambes, ce qui l'obligea à se coller à la froideur de la machine à laver. Il fut un peu surpris par cette sensation, mais il s'y habitua assez vite. John caressa Elizabeth avec son pouce, par dessus son pantalon. Elle ne pu résister bien longtemps à cette caresse, si bien exécutée. Elle se rapprocha du bord et John tira sur son pantalon en molleton pour qu'il descende jusqu'à ses fesses. Une fois fait, elle s'agrippa aux hanches de John avec ses jambes, se soutenant aussi sur ses épaules et il la souleva pour retirer son pantalon jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il la déposa à nouveau sur la machine à laver. Elle souleva un peu ses jambes et il lui retira son pantalon complètement pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la salle de lavage. Il la regarda avec son plus beau sourire et ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les vibrations de la machine à laver les faisaient vibrer et ils ne purent étouffer un rire. La chambre à coucher se trouvait à l'étage. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'emmena à la pièce la plus proche: la salle à manger.

Il la déposa doucement sur la table en bois massif. Elle encerclait toujours John avec ses jambes et ne voulait pas lâcher prise, ce qu'il aimait bien.

-Chérie?

-Hum?

-Comment je vais retirer ta culotte si tu me tiens prisonnier de cette étreinte jambière?

-Qui a dis que je voulais que tu la retire?

-Bon, d'accord! Je vais devoir la déchirer dans ce cas!

-Ha tu n'osera pas! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté?

-Je me fiche bien du prix, tu as beaucoup plus de valeur qu'elle!

Sur ce, elle défit son emprise sur lui et le laissa faire. Elle s'étendit de tout son long et les pieds sur le bord de la table, elle souleva son bassin. John passa ses bras entre ses jambes bien ouvertes et vint poser ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Il embrassa le bas de son ventre et baissa sa culotte, toujours avec cette lenteur. Une fois la culotte dégagée de ses fesses, elle se laissa retomber sur la table. Il embrassa ses cuisses, et dans un ultime geste, il lui enleva complètement sa culotte. Il embrassa ses chevilles et remonta tout du long de ses grandes jambes fines. Il caressa tout son corps, ne sachant plus où mettre la tête! Elle se redressa et se rapprocha de lui. C'était elle qui menait maintenant.

Elle caressa son dos, laissant quelques marques d'ongles au passage. Puis, elle descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour tirer d'un coup sec sur son boxer, laissant découvrir son manche, déjà bien dur.

-Toujours au garde à vous à ce que je vois, Colonel Sheppard!

Sur cette remarque, il ne pu réprimer un sourire coquin.

-Toujours sous vos ordres, Dr Weir! Enfin, devrais-je bientôt dire, Dr Sheppard.

-Il faudra t'y faire!

Eh oui! Le mariage était pour bientôt! Elle attira donc le visage de son homme près du sien et appuya quelques baisers sur son oreille droite.

-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde!

Elle remit son visage face à celui de John, qui la regarda maintenant avec admiration.

-Et moi je t'aime encore plus grand que toutes les galaxies réunis!

-John! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça! Comme tu es romantique!

-Et encore! Tu n'a rien vue!

Sur ce, elle s'imagina tout les scénarios possible. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il lui avait réservé pour la nuit de noce.

Elle caressa son torse et lui asséna une multitude de baisers mouillés. Puis, elle fit descendre sa main sur son manche viril et bien dure et fit de léger va et viens. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et il approcha sa bouche pour l'embrasser mais s'arrêta, savourant son souffle chaud. La respiration de John s'accéléra. Elizabeth sentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre.

-John, prends moi! Ici, sur la table!

John n'attendait que ça. Il s'exécuta alors aux ordres.

Il l'allongea sur la table et se mit à califourchon par dessus elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la tête d'Elizabeth reposant maintenant dans ses paumes. John entra finalement en elle et Elizabeth se courba un peu, pour mieux le sentir. Les jambes plié, les pieds reposé sur la table, les genoux collés aux hanches de John, ils commencèrent leur ébat passionné. Avec des mouvements fluides, ils se donnèrent tout le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient. Pendant qu'elle caressait le dos de son amant et pétrissait ses fesses, il déposait des baisers là où il le pouvait: dans son cou, sur ses seins, sur ses bras. Il déposa même un baiser sur le bout de son nez et sur ses paupières. Lorsqu'ils furent au sommet du plaisir, il engouffra sa langue au plus profond de la jolie bouche de sa douce. Ils étouffèrent tous deux un gémissement d'extase et continuèrent à s'embrasser. À bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans dire mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il resta en elle quelques minutes de plus, savourant le confort, la tête reposé dans le creux du cou de la dirigeante et elle caressait doucement les cheveux de son colonel, le regard évasif.

-Je suis content qu'on l'ai enfin fait!, finit-il par dire pour briser le silence.

-Quoi? dit-elle d'une voix amusé? Qu'on ait enfin fait l'amour aujourd'hui ou sur la table?

-Sur la table! Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te prendre comme ça, sur ton bureau d'Atlantis.

Elle roula des yeux à la réponse de John, mais elle comprenait que tout les jours, il eut bien envie d'elle, mais qu'à cette époque, il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était donc pour cela qu'il s'assoyait sur son bureau, au lieu de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il voulait être le plus près d'elle. Elle sourit et le taquina.

-Ha ouais, ça, c'est du grand Sheppard!

Il releva sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu te moquerait de moi? Je t'ai tant désiré, depuis le premier jour, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour te montrer mes sentiments. Alors, la tentation devenait trop forte et dès que je te voyais assise derrière ton écran d'ordinateur, les bras croisé, parce que tu étais exténuée, ou la tête entre les mains parce que tu ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne pensais qu'à...

Il prit le temps de bien choisir ses mots.

-Je ne pensais qu'à un moyen pour te faire sentir mieux!

Il accrocha un sourire indescriptible sur son visage. Puis, elle sourit. Il paraissait sincère.

-Et moi, chaque fois que tu passais la Porte, j'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir. J'avais toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'avais peur pour chacun d'entre vous, mais toi c'était...insupportable. Et quand je n'avais pas de nouvelles, c'était encore pire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans toi, John. Tu es mon pilier. C'est toi qui me donnait la force de continuer, tout les jours.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis, il s'extirpa d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Ils allèrent à la douche, avant de préparer le repas, et de bien-sûr, laver la table avant.


End file.
